Gorn
| |}} The Gorn, or Gornaran Archosaur (Homo lacertae), were a sentient reptillian humanoid species native to the planet Gornar (AKA S'sgaron) in the Beta Quadrant. The Gorn state was the Gorn Hegemony. ( ) Biology Gorn are a cold-blooded reptilian species with green, leathery skin and an average height of approximately 2 meters. They tend to be stronger than most humanoids. Their ears are simple holes on the sides of their skulls. Their mouths boast an impressive array of sharp, carnivorous teeth, and their hands and feet have vicious claws. Phlox stated that they had a size and bite radius similar to the now-extinct velociraptors of Earth. Like most cold-blooded lifeforms, the Gorn are known to prefer warm temperatures. ( ) Gorn are born from specialized eggs that belong to the different castes of Gorn society. Among the hardest to produce eggs were those of the military branches as their biology required specific environmental factors that were very hard to find naturally. ( ) An average Gorn male weighs about 215 kilograms. Their leathery hides is naturally strong which serves as natural armor. Their physical strength is even greater than their appearance suggests as they possess a great deal of muscle mass. Though this is impressive among the males, the female Gorns are even more fearsome as they can average around 2.5 meters high and typically are 250 kilograms. As such, the females tend to be the stronger gender among the Gorn race. Due to this, it is not uncommon to see a large number of female marines and officers within the Gorn military. Due to their high degree of muscle, the Gorn tend not to be as dexterous as Humans, however, this did not mean they were slow witted. ( ) In addition, they were also a cold blooded species which meant that they were not picked up on infrared scopes. ( ) Gorn cells regenerate at an amazing rate. The Gorn laser scalpel has a biograft spray option that would assist the regeneration and the closing of wounds. ( ) Those of the technical castes have multiple stomachs. ( ) History :See main article: 'Gorn history'. The Gorn race was actually three species who were genetically identical and lived on three separate worlds. After they achieved space travel, the three Gorn races discovered one another and learnt of their similarity whereupon it was discovered, through fossil records, that none of their planets was their races true homeworld. Seeing the similarity, the three races joined one another in a single political unit. ( ) The Gorn had achieved interstellar propulsion technology as early as 500,000 BC when they established funeral world on the planet . ( ) Early in their history, the Gorn had hostile encounters with the Paravian and Romulan Star Empire. ( ) The Gorn made first contact with the Federation in 2267 when a Gorn vessel attacked a Human colony on Cestus III interpreting the colonization as in invasion into Gorn Space. The vessel was pursued by the until the Metrons, a non-corporeal species intervened and eventually awarded the planet to the Federation. ( ) A period of strained but generally peaceful relations followed. ( ; ; ) In 2319 the Gorn attended a trade summit that took place on Helaspont Station. ( |One Constant Star}}) In 2374, after decades of peaceful relations with the Federation, the Gorn government was toppled by a coup d'etat, and a new offensive was launched against Cestus III. A halt to these hostilities was negotiated by the crew of the , who also managed to persuade the Gorn to join the Federation Alliance in the war against the Dominion. ( ) At some point during the 2380s the Gorn government and military became heavily infiltrated by Species 8472. Acting against orders, in 2384 a Gorn starship attacked the in the neutral space between the Hegemony and the Klingon Empire, killing 207 Klingons and capturing others. When the Gorn refused to hand over their prisoners, Chancellor Martok broke off diplomatic relations, expelled their diplomats and ordered Klingon Defense Force ships to the border. ( ) War broke out in 2386 when the Klingons attacked and captured Gila IV, a Gorn colony. Over the next three years hostilities quieted as the Federation attempted to mediate between the two powers, but the negotiations failed and in 2389 captured the Gamma Orionis system from them. King Slathis hired the Nausicaans to help them fight. Despite this, the Gorn were slowly driven back, and Gornar eventually fell in 2403. Slathis agreed to swear fealty to the Empire and was given a non-voting seat on the High Council. ( ) In their capacity as a client state, the Gorn took part in the Third Federation-Klingon War on the side of the Klingon Empire. By 2409, however, some Gorn rebelled against their overlords, staging attacks on Klingon starbases. ( ) Another group of Gorn settled in with the Orion Syndicate on Nimbus III. Food and Drink *Meridor Culture Beliefs, Religion and Mythology Gorn mythology states that the founders of their species consists of the Mistress of Fertility S'Yahazah and a figure known as the "Great Father". Emphasis would be placed on the Great Egg Bringer S'Yahazah for she saved the young Gorn eggs from being devoured by their father. The Great Father would be banished into space and never be worshiped again. Among Gorn, there exists a scale coloration which is blue-yellowish. These Gorn are believed to be protected by the Mistress of Fertility for they are nobles and spiritually pure. Those hereditary families that have a large number of blue-yellow scaled Gorn are considered blessed with a symbol of Gorn strength. ( }}) Ussegssirr was a concept of manifest destiny, one of the basic tenets of the Gorn philosophy. It combined with Gessegrissgir to form the base line of Gorn honor. ( ) Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others The Gorn race are known to be somewhat xenophobic due to the initial encounters they made with other races. Gorn starships are created to reflect the attitude of the Gorn race which is straight forward and to the point. ( ) What little contact the Federation had with this reptilian race lead most to think of it as an aggressive species, dominated by warriors. Further observation both reinforced and contradicted this. Individual Gorn exhibit aggressive, assertive and determined behavior. They seem set in their ways, and it's difficult to get them to deviate from their planned courses of action. While interaction between Humans and Gorn remains limited, they now work together on Cestus III,and Federation xenologists hotly debate what they observe. Some individual Gorn get the creeps when around some mammals like Humans. ( ) No one denies that getting between a Gorn and his objective can prove hazardous to one's health. When on a mission, be it battling an arch-foe or slaughtering cattle for food, the Gorn pursue their goals with a single-mindedness second to none. Anything that tries to interfere with their duty is ignored, brushed aside, moved out of the way or destroyed. Humans on Cestus III contend that such actions rarely interfere with life there and that the Gorn have proven themselves considerate neighbors. Thanks to the Metrons; Humans and Gorn have never had problems communicating. As a result, they managed to coexist on Cestus III after the Gorn made restitution for the settlers they killed during an early misunderstanding. Since then, the Gorn remained on their part of the world, and physical conflict between the races rarely occurs. No Human believes the Gorn suddenly became pacifistic, however, instead they seem to have taken a long time to make up their minds, almost ignoring a situation until they decide what they consider the best course of action. A Gorn does little until he believes he knows the right course - and then he lets nothing stand in his way. First contact with the Gorn came after they discovered a Human encroachment into what they saw as their space. Following a long debate, the Gorn leadership decided to exterminate the new threat. The Gorn sent to carry out this decision devoted themselves wholeheartedly to this endeavor, only stopping when an outside force made it impossible to continue. This sums up much of Gorn behavior: Don't act until you're sure that you're right, and then let nothing stop you. ( ) Some humanoids underestimate Gorn because of an opinion that reptiles are somehow less evolved than mammals. This would be unwise; the Gorn are at least as intelligent as humans. ( ) According to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, the Gorn "brew the finest Meridor in the five systems." ( ) There exists certain groups within the Hegemony which include King's Fleet Guard, Guardians Errant and the Defenders of the Egg. ( }}) Executions on Gorn starships are carried out by spacing. ( ) :See also: Gorn language Known individuals :Amrasaur • B'nie • Bombadier • Brazarlisss • Caim Dardis • • Def the Mij • Excelisss • Fang • Fissk • G'eoss • Glind • Grogan • Groge • Hadra • Harland • H'ippo • Hissar Zul • Hrdox Zurdl • Hromuth • Hrumlith • Juddult • Juridoth • Kaleo-parr • Keeyah • Lahr • Lastnaym Furst • Madrasaur • Nexslis • Ovirapt • Plesio • Quarasss • Rellk • Rexus • Rexus Sslith • Rook • S'alath • Samsusss • S'Arnth • Saurussa • S'Gundern • Skardal • Skaxzss • Skizzerd • Skorn • S'kuss • S'kuzz • Slathis • S'Leuthold • Slistaxss • Slitche • S'loth • Sozzerozs • S'puth • S'alath • Ssender • Sshennok • Ssist • Sskulli • Sslack • S'slee • Sslith • Ssslithisss • Sss'rex • S'staph • Ssulluss • S'Teken • S'Toval • S'Trenk • Szaastul • Szasz • S'zatan • • Thragg • Thrasslith • Thrichduk • Ty • Tyran • Tyrano • Usss • Vex • W'rkssm'n • Xrathis • Zaur • Zhod • Zogozin • Zor • Zorilluth • Zralluth Appendices References * External link * category:Humanoid species category:Races and cultures category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Reptilian races and cultures Category:Klingon servitor species